


Alone Time

by MrR0gers



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrR0gers/pseuds/MrR0gers
Summary: You're left at home alone with Lucifer and things get a little interesting. ;)(This was a writing warm up I did just to get my mind flowing. Hope you like it! )
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), luc - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Alone Time

I had been lounging around the H.O.L and trying to find things to occupy my time. All the guys were out running errands accept for Lucifer, but he made it clear he didn’t want to be disturbed. The peace and quiet was refreshing for the most part of the morning , but by the time noon hit I was ready for some company. In other words, I was bored out of my fucking mind. I pulled out my phone to call literally anyone for a little quick conversation, but before I could unlock it I got a notification.  
New Chat  
Lucifer: I just realized something, We’re the only ones in this entire house right now…we rarely ever get an opportunity so sweet.  
I bit my lip and smirked after reading the message. I knew exactly what he meant, and on that note I made my way straight to his office. Lucifer and I weren’t in a relationship , but we’ve indulged each other quite a few times now. This thing we started was strictly lust, as it was supposed to be a one time thing, but somehow we ended up getting tangled in each other’s web. It was always challenging to get alone time with literally anyone in this house, so whenever we got our moments we took advantage.  
As I walked up , he was already standing there leaning in the doorway and waiting for my arrival. He pulled me in by my hips, gripping them firmly as he trailed kisses from my lips down to my neck. Lucifer tapped the door with his foot causing it to close slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me up, carrying me over to his desk then sitting me down gently; our lips still attached and dancing for dominance. I finally pulled away nipping at his bottom lip with my teeth before leaving one small peck. I then smirked and looked him in his eyes sweetly, “ Someone’s a little eager today, I see.” He chuckled in response then placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I could feel his fingers trailing up my thighs and tracing circles in my favorite spot, “ Well… I want to enjoy this time with you before anyone has the chance to interrupt us.” He smirked and before I could respond he kneeled down and kissed up my thighs, licking and biting his way to my sweet spot. A gentle moan escaped my lips as I felt his tongue slide up my pussy. It had been so long since I had Lucifer’s mouth on me; The pleasure was so overwhelmingly blissful that I thought I would orgasm instantly. I lifted up my skirt a little more, running my fingers through his hair then grabbing it tightly as he began to suck on my clit. My back arched involuntarily causing him to remove his tongue and look up at me with a devilish grin. “ Why’d you stop?,” I whimpered for him to continue. I could feel the throbbing sensation inside me, begging for him to come back. He kissed my slick pussy lips with a small peck causing my body to shiver. Fuck, why is he doing this. He began to place small sloppy kisses on my inner thighs, stimulating every great area accept the one I wanted most. “You’re gonna have to prove to me just how much you want it,” he said between kisses. He looked me in my eyes, his sharp stare was full of lust and desire. “Beg, Now.” He said in a very calm yet demanding tone, holding my gaze the entire time. I could feel my pussy throbbing even more just from the way he was looking at me. “P-Please…” I pleaded, my voice aching with desperation. He licked his finger flirtatiously then chuckled as he began to trace circles around my clit, “If you want my tongue in you, then you’ve got to do better than that . Now I said Beg. Or perhaps you need a little vocal coaching?” He lifted up my shirt and began sucking on my nipples, causing me to scream out and beg for more. My climax was extremely close and all I needed was that one thing to pull me over the edge. Lucifer grazed my nipple with his teeth sweetly before releasing it and kissing down my stomach. I could feel my walls twitching with excitement as he got closer to my heat. He looked up at me once more and wiggled his tongue out showing me what I was desperately needing. Is this guy playing with me again? Before I knew it, I gripped his head and plunged his tongue inside my pussy. He let out a light chuckle before allowing his tongue to explore my hole. “Fuck, Lucifer, just like that !” I yelled out as he did his work on my pussy. The pleasure took over me as I began to buck my hips, thrusting his tongue deeper, moving it in and out at just the right pace. “I’m so close..” I faintly called out as I could feel the bliss building up within me. My walls clenched around his tongue as I came. He sucked my clit and tongued my hole in a gentle rotation as I rode out my orgasm, literally. I could hear my voice echoing through his office as my legs went numb with pleasure. He placed one last kiss on my thigh as I reached the end of my orgasm. He wiped my juices off his face and smirked before pulling me in and kissing me on my forehead, “Don’t you just love alone time” :)


End file.
